


Game of the Gods

by Currer_Bell



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currer_Bell/pseuds/Currer_Bell
Summary: Love is a sacrament that should be taken kneeling.-- Oscar Wilde --Soulmate ausOne -> Jaime/Brienne





	Game of the Gods

To say that Lord Tywin Lannister was delighted to see the mark would be wrong. Jaime doesn't think his father has experienced delight in years; he never even smiles. It would be more appropriate to say, as Aunt Genna put it, he was _contented._

_  
_

Jaime discovered the mark on his wrist in 280 AC. Ever since he's hidden it with gloves, bracelets and any other accessory that was been available. Nobody knew of its existence, not even Cersei. He didn't even know why he decided to do that; marks such as this are considered blessings of the gods. Yet somehow, after all this time, the morning after his sister's wedding to the new king, Jaime's manservant managed to catch a glimpse of his wrist.   


  


Aunt Genna was present in Lord Tywin's chambers when Jaime arrived. The moment his soul mark was exposed, she squealed excitedly like a little girl. "A golden lion surrounded by yellow suns and white crescents," she announced.

  


"House Tarth." Jaime remembered his heraldry lesson. Father picked up his quill to write a letter addressed to the Lord of Evenfall Hall. Lord Selwyn Tarth wrote back to inform the Lannisters that Jaime's soulmate was a three-year-old girl. His heart ached at the thought; Princess Rhaenys would be about the same age.

  


Lord Tywin then offered to accept the little Lady Brienne as a ward as soon as she saw her tenth nameday. Lord Selwyn accepted. The next day, King Robert and the High Septon formally released Jaime from the Kingsguard. Jaime, while he had yet to meet his intended, misliked her. He had to come back to Casterly Rock, away from his beautiful twin sister, because of a little girl who likely wasn't old enough to pronounce her own name correctly.  

  


Later Lord Tarth refused to send Brienne to Casterly Rock. "She's the only child that remains to me. She's my heir." Lord Tywin complained it was bad enough that Jaime's soulmate was a child and couldn't be married immediately, now he was hearing rumors about the girl's unattractive appearance and unladylike interests. 

  


Jaime didn't bother himself about this Lady Brienne. His aunt insisted he should write to her, but since his father never lectured him about the necessity of corresponding with one's future wife, he didn't. Through the passing of years, Lord Tywin grew more and more frustrated. This Brienne was apparently abnormally tall and would often be mistaken for a boy. She was allowed to train in the courtyard of her father's castle in plain sight. King Robert delighted in describing the girl's homely face to all his courtiers. Jaime lost everything he used to want because of some ugly wench. It was a wonder Cersei had not ordered her assassination yet. 

 


End file.
